


Цирк

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Впервые на арене! Только у нас! Единственный в галактике дрессированный человек!!!





	Цирк

**Author's Note:**

> ксенофилия. Написано по заявке: "А можете написать про человека, который попал в мир (или на планету), где обитает нечеловеческая раса, и его не признали за разумное существо, а отдали в цирк для дрессировки и дальнейших выступлений? Чтобы цирковое шоу глазами разумной дрессированной зверюшки. Как он учится понимать тех, кто с ним работает, как у него начинает что-то получаться, может быть, даже нравится. Само шоу с дрессированными животными глазами артиста. Можно?"

Сначала есть приходилось через задницу. Чего вы ржете? В прямом смысле! Некоторое время местные считали, что все питаются так же как они, с нижнего конца. Ну, это же нормально… для эуриан. А Присли был человеком. В смысле, он и сейчас человек, только живет среди урби, бусликов и прочей инопланетной шелупони. Нет, шелупонь – это не ругательство. Эуриане так своих дрессированных зверюшек называют. Присли – артист бродячего цирка.

Растянувшись в пятне солнечного света, Присли попытался вспомнить лица родных. Они возникали расплывчатыми пятнами и пропадали под натиском свежих впечатлений. Вчера он смог поговорить с Апып и объяснить, что не обязательно засовывать в него шарики эгги, он и сам прекрасно справится. Сегодня она впервые отдала пакет с его порцией ему в руки и с удивлением наблюдала, как он разрывает плотную оболочку и высасывает содержимое ртом. Эуриане ртом говорили. А дышали десятью рядами дыхалец, расположенными вдоль ребер.

Когда они разговаривали, было похоже на игру на гармошке: меха – грудная клетка раздувались и сдувались со звуком. Слова получались длинные и певучие. Или скрипящие и визгливые. Присли долго тренировался, прежде чем смог внятно воспроизвести хоть одно слово. Дыхания не хватало. Зато понимать язык местных он научился довольно быстро. Первым словом было «Ешь!», обращенное к его попе.

Но, попробуем рассказать по порядку.

Присли Стоун, двадцати лет от роду, освободившись от опеки родителей, устроился на космическую ферму, отстреливать пинелапов, которые портили панцири грумсов. У него был тяжелый скафандр и лучевое ружье, потому что из пистолета пинелапа не убьешь,а только напугаешь, тогда он выпустит веер тонких игл, пробивающих даже броню шаттла, не говоря уже о скафандре, поэтому пинелапов надо бить наверняка.

Пройдя отбор из сотни добровольцев, он заступил на дежурства, меж вахтами обитая на маленькой орбитальной станции неподалеку от полей. Понятно, что на земные поля плантация грумсов не походила, но люди предпочитали знакомые слова.

Неопознанный корабль шнырял неподалеку несколько дней, прежде чем напасть. Они выждали момент, когда Присли с напарником разрядят аккумуляторы лучевиков в ноль и направятся к станции, маневрируя ранцами. Крепкая сеть превратила Присли в крутящийся кокон. Напавшие спокойно подождали, пока кончится топливо, и втянули кокон в трюм. Что произошло с напарником Присли не знал.

Очнулся в клетке от холодной воды, которой поливали его, обмывая, заодно смывая и нечистоты, оставшиеся от прошлого поселенца. Он открыл рот, быстро глотая живительную влагу. Скафандра на нем не было, как и термокомбинезона. Проще говоря, он был совершенно голым, да к тому же обгаженным. Видимо организм в крайней ситуации сбрасывал все лишнее не глядя. Присли приподнялся на локтях, пережил приступ головокружения, сел, а потом и встал, нетвердой походкой направляясь к воде. Из–за решетки на него смотрело четыре разноцветных глаза. Два больших и два маленьких.

Присли застыл на месте, с удивлением наблюдая за подвижным хоботком, заменяющим рот.  
– Какого тут творится? – ошарашенно пробормотал он, увернулся от струи, которая лупила прямо в грудь, и подошел к решетке. – Я гражданин планеты Новая Земля. Вы не имеете права держать меня в клетке!

Существо протяжно свистнуло и на призыв прибежало еще двое. Воду выключили и Присли смог рассмотреть своих захватчиков. Высокие нескладные инопланетяне рассматривали его с явным восторгом, то поднимаясь, то опускаясь на двусуставных ногах, выгибая колени в разные стороны. Присли присмотрелся, действительно, в разные. Один и тот же сустав мог гнуться и вперед и назад с одинаковым проворством. Ноги были украшены множеством браслетов и оканчивались ступнями – ластами.

На талиях у существ пестрели короткие яркие юбки, широкая грудь шумно раздувалась, открывая ряды небольших дырочек, и сдувалась с разнообразными звуками. На спине блестели слюдяные крылья. С первого взгляда казалось, что они не настоящие, но Присли сам видел, как другие существа прилетели на зов, широко отталкиваясь лапами.

Вытянутая горизонтально голова спереди заканчивалась длинным подвижным хоботком – ртом, а сзади – подвижными гребнями, у всех разной формы и цвета. Уши у существ напоминали уши морских жителей, такие же хрящеватые и неровные по краю. Длинный выступ, поменьше, еще меньше, совсем маленький и оттянутая мочка, в которую продето множество подвесок.  
К Присли потянулась рука одного из существ. Она была с двумя локтями, множеством браслетов и шестью пальцами, расположенными три коротких напротив трех длинных. Поджав все пальцы, кроме самого длинного, существо прикоснулось к его волосам, удивленно пискнуло, провело по груди и спустилось к сморщенному от холодной воды пенису.

– Ай, – отскочил подальше Присли, когда палец ловко обвился вокруг пениса и мошонки разом и потянул.

Инопланетяне тоже отпрянули, поморгали настороженно и залились пискливым смехом.

– Забавно им, – нахмурился Присли и отошел в глубину клетки. – Выпустите меня! – без всякой надежды на понимание крикнул он.

Инопланетяне никак не отреагировали, развернулись и ушли в сторону разноцветных шатров.  
Присли огляделся и увидел, что кроме его клетки, неподалеку стоит еще с десяток таких же. Все они были на колесах и имели механизм для присоединения одной к другой. Некоторые были накрыты чехлами, другие наполовину открыты, как его, две были открыты полностью, и он смог разглядеть крупных существ, опасных даже на вид, нарезающих круги по тесному помещению.  
Вдалеке, за маленькими разноцветными шатрами, высился большой, не менее яркий. Между шатрами и клетками сновали различные существа в одежде и без, самого разного внешнего вида. Четырехглазые свистели и размахивали руками, гоняя всех туда–сюда. Видимо, они были главными.

Присли сел в дальний угол клетки и обнял себя за колени. Он не гадал, куда же его занесло, он знал точно. Другой вопрос, как отсюда выбраться. Эурианские цирки не гастролировали по планетам заселенным людьми. Они не считали их достаточно разумными.

Редко кто из людей видел эуриан воочию, на их представления просачивались вообще единицы, но разговоров ходило много. Одни возмущались, что «эти уродцы» не признавали человеческий интеллект, несмотря на то, что люди давно вышли за пределы своей планеты и даже освоили несколько новых, другие восхищались искусством, большинство просто боялись. «Не убегай от дома, а то к эурианам в цирк попадешь», – было самой мощной страшилкой, которой пользовались матери.

Присли был большим мальчиком, но от дома улетел настолько далеко, что предсказания сбылись. Он с тоской оглядел просторную, но совершенно пустую клетку. На поляне неподалеку, эурианин в желтой юбке хлестал кнутом понурого зверя, больше всего напоминавшего помесь носорога и жирафа. У него были короткие толстые ноги, длинная шея и морда с рогом на носу. При каждом ударе крупная голова склонялась все ниже, пока не уперлась в землю. Из ящика с дырками выпустили небольшого лохматого зверька, который принялся пробегать в образованную шеей арку, перепрыгивать сверху и быстро кувыркаться под резкие команды. Что–то подобное ждало и его.  
Стресс и голод сделали свое дело, Присли свернулся калачиком в углу клетки и уснул душным, тревожным сном. Эуриане, видимо, были согласны с теми ветеринарами, которые велят после переезда животное некоторое время не кормить. Наступил вечер, тот же, а может другой эурианин принес миску воды и клок какой–то тряпки. Присли молча выпил воду под пристальным взглядом, завернулся в тряпку и пошел спать дальше. Он уже выяснил, что пролезть меж прутьями решетки или как–то отогнуть их, у него нет никакой возможности. Поревев немного в сжатые кулаки, он вновь уснул.

Утром разбудила суета. Все бегали туда–сюда с ведрами и тушили одну из клеток, внутри которой метался рычащий факел. Присли стоял, вцепившись в металлические прутья, и сочувственно глядел на погибающее животное. Жалко было до слез. Внутри поднималась ненависть. Был бы тут плазмомет, или его родное ружье, перестрелял бы все это гадкое племя без разбора.  
В этот момент кто–то сумел подключить насос, и в пылающий сгусток ударила тугая струя воды. Пламя схлынуло, как по волшебству, зверь отряхнулся, рыкнул и ушел есть к наполненным мискам. Вода еще не стекла с пола его клетки, а животина наелась и улеглась отдыхать. Крупный эурианин шумно распекал троих мелких, которые стояли перед ним, понурив головы. Присли сбавил градус ненависти.

Один из отруганных эуриан, самый мелкий, направился к его клетке, посвистывая себе под нос. В руке он держал прозрачный пакетик с белыми шариками. Воровато оглянувшись, он выудил один шарик и сунул между ног, заставляя Присли открыть рот от удивления. Дойдя до клетки, он достал еще один шарик и бросил в клетку. Присли подождал немного, рассчитывая, что тот отойдет, но мелкий эурианин не собирался уходить, а внимательно смотрел всеми четырьмя глазами, что зверек–человек будет делать.

Присли подобрал шар. На ощупь он был упругий и скользкий, пах чем–то кислым, отдаленно напоминая мягкий сыр. Присли попробовал его надкусить, но зубы скрипели по гладкой поверхности, будто кусаешь помидор. Эурианин свистнул и показал себе меж ног, где у него оказалось отверстие, которое открывалось и закрывалось, демонстрируя голубоватое нутро. Потом взял из пакета еще один шарик и демонстративно вложил его в отверстие, довольно поводив рукой по животу. Знакомый жест подтвердил, что Присли предлагают еду.

Возможно, у него получилось бы прокусить оболочку и понять что там внутри, но тут подбежал высокий эурианин, распахнул клетку, выловил Присли длинными ручищами, перевернул кверху задом и принялся пихать в анус белый шарик с энтузиазмом, достойным лучшего применения. Присли взбрыкнул и завизжал от пронзившей резкой боли. Эурианин кое–как запихнул один шарик, в этот момент Присли извернулся и впился в кормящую руку. Сухая кожа лопнула под зубами, из ранок брызнула густая синяя кровь. Эурианин вскрикнул и отбросил Присли в дальний конец клетки.

Следующие два дня ему давали только воду в миске, часть которой он использовал, чтобы смыть кровь. Нет, его не порвали, хотя вытолкнуть обратно шар, оказалось непросто, но ссадин острые когти наставили изрядно.

Это время человек и маленький эурианин посвятили наблюдению друг за другом. Присли выяснил, что его смотрителя зовут Юмюм, а высокого Апып. Какого они пола, Присли не понял, поэтому считал Апып – женщиной из–за тонкого тела, ярких выростов на голове и пронзительного голоса, но с тем же успехом он мог оказаться крикливым самцом. Юмюм тоже мог быть кем угодно, Присли условно считал его мальчиком. Позже оказалось, что он в любом случае не промахнулся бы, эуриане не имели определенного пола и меняли его с возрастом. 

Сделав из выданной тряпки подобие одежды, Присли садился у решетки, свешивал ноги, и смотрел на цирковую суету, стараясь отвлечься от бурчания в пустом животе. Утром все репетировали, днем отдыхали, вечером в большом шатре давали представление. Присли выучил слова «сидеть», «лежать» и «кувырок». А еще выяснил, что кодовые замки всех клеток имеют один и тот же набор звуков, и решил проверить ночью, есть ли сигнализация или какая–то другая охранная система. Судя по нащупанной ранке на шее, ему вживили чип, но какой это чип, просто опознавательный, или карающий, тоже предстояло выяснить.

На второй день произошло маленькое происшествие, достойное упоминания.

Присли сидел в клетке, остальные занимались важными делами, Юмюм стащил пакет еды из красной палатки, которая являлась складом или кухней, судя по тому, что все брали там еду. Юмюм заходил туда раз пять, а на шестой вылетел под злобный скрип эурианина в двух юбках вместо одной. Сделав вид, что уходит, Юмюм дождался, пока того отвлекли, и стянул пакет еды. Присли усмехнулся и потыкал в него пальцем, показывая, что все видел. Юмюм расценил жест по своему и устроился есть у него под носом. Растопырив крылья и согнув все коленки, он присел, стараясь укрыться за колесом, открыл пакет и принялся быстро пихать шарики в нижний рот, всасывая их со звуком пылесоса. Через тонкую стенку живота проступало уже много предыдущих шариков, новые только добавили рельефности. Присли протянул руку, жадно глядя на последний шарик. Юмюм некоторое время переводил взгляд разноцветных глаз то на еду, то на протянутую руку, вздохнул, и вложил шарик в человеческую ладонь.

Теперь Присли не медлил, он рванул зубами оболочку, которая внезапно легко поддалась, и выпил все, что не разлил, а потом тщательно вылизал руки и прислушался к себе. Если ему не подойдет инопланетная пища, то остается просто сдохнуть от голода. Желудок довольно булькнул и принял подношение. Юмюм смотрел на его манипуляции широко распахнув крупные глаза и прикрыв маленькие, подцепил длинным пальцем пустую оболочку, стряхнул прилипшую соломинку… и быстро засунул в рот.

Присли рассмеялся, настолько комично это выглядело. Будто кто–то съел фантик и выкинул самое вкусное – конфету, которую совершенно нельзя было бросить на произвол судьбы, а необходимо облизать и съесть. Если учесть, что Присли попробовал разжевать небольшой кусочек оболочки и потерпел неудачу, то Юмюм мог рассчитывать на все объедки с человеческого стола. Если они смогут договориться.

Ночная вылазка показала, что у Присли отличный слух, код он подобрал со второго раза, сигнализации нет, за ним никто не следит, потому что на ночь вся территория стоянки закрывается силовым куполом. Он лазил меж палаток и клеток до рассвета, при помощи палки стащил у воспламеняющегося зверя пару шариков еды и вернулся к себе, аккуратно закрыв дверь до щелчка.

Утром явилась Апып, в сопровождении Юмюма. Они бурно дискутировали, размахивая пакетами с едой. Апып достала один шарик, дала Присли, тот потянул шарик ко рту, она раздраженно забрала его, открыла клетку, выловила глупого человека, перевернула, положив животом на согнутую ногу, засунула шарик в анус, поставила на ноги и торжествующе засвистела. Юмюм достал второй шарик и дал Присли, тот отбежал подальше, быстро надкусил его и высосал содержимое, присел, и выдавил из себя первый шарик целым и невредимым. Показал Апып, помыл, полив себе из миски, надкусил и тоже высосал.

– Еда – рот, – попытался объяснить жестами, – зад – нет!

Апып его пантомима не впечатлила, она явно осталась при своем мнении, а вот Юмюм задумался. Он весь день крутился рядом, принес кусок пористого вещества, которое Присли тут же окрестил матрасом, дождался, пока человек отойдет в угол клетки по нужде, потом достал шарик еды и пошевелил двумя длинными пальцами, издавая определенный звук. Присли завис, пытаясь угадать, какой из вариантов это может быть: «подойди», «еда», или «на».

Как бы то ни было, он медленно подошел и взял шарик с ладони, мимолетно коснувшись ее пальцами.

– Спасибо.

Юмюм смешно подвигал ушами, прислушиваясь.

– Еда, – показал шарик Присли.

– Эгги, – сказал Юмюм.

Вдохнув как можно сильнее, Присли попытался повторить. Юмюм затряс хоботком, явно потешаясь над его произношением, но достал второй шарик и вручил Присли, повторив название. Присли высосал их и протянул оболочки:

– На. Это тебе.

Видимо, человеческие слова были слишком короткими, чтобы эуриане могли легко их воспринимать, но Юмюм старался. К вечеру они обогатили словарь друг друга десятком простых слов и несколькими знаками. Уже в темноте пришла Апып и опять затолкала в Присли два шарика эгги. Юмюм пытался вступиться за питомца, но получил по лицу и отошел, смаргивая слезы. Выполнив то, что она считала нужным, Апып гордо удалилась, а Присли свистнул, подзывая Юмюма к себе. Тот подошел, шмыгая хоботком, и тихо ругаясь. Присли определил для себя эти звуки, как ругательства и ворчание.

– Больно? – он протянул руку, и погладил Юмюма по длинным пальцам, которыми тот взялся за решетку.

Юмюм шумно вздохнул всеми дыхальцами и потер ушибленное место, которое посинело и припухло. Присли дотянулся, и аккуратно погладил его по щеке, готовый отпрянуть в любой момент, если эурианин решит рассердиться, но Юмюм замер под нехитрой лаской, и даже придвинулся ближе.

– Не плачь, ну, ее. Мне не больно, даже немного приятно, – Присли переступил и поджал ягодицы, заставляя шарики внутри немного двигаться, член начал наливаться, оттопыривая ткань.

Юмюм не понял сказанного, но заинтересовался покрасневшим лицом и бугром под тряпкой. Он осторожно потрогал щеку человека и одним движением сдернул юбку Присли, оставляя того голым и возбужденным. Присли хотел отойти подальше, но был пойман за руку.

– Хэй, отпусти, нет. Н–Е–Т, – старательно протянул он, но Юмюм очарованно глядел на вставший член, склоняясь к нему все ближе.

К своему стыду Присли понял, что это внимание его заводит. Отверстие в хоботке было подходящего размера, и так и манило туда вставить, тем более, что Присли уже знал, хоботком пили и говорили, зубов там нет. Есть ли язык, он как–то не задумывался, а язык был, да еще какой длинный… Он охнул, когда Юмюм лизнул чувствительную головку члена. Что двигало эурианином Присли не знал, но направление ему нравилось.

Внутри хоботок оказался шелковистым и влажным, язык умел скручиваться спиралью вокруг пульсирующего от удовольствия члена, а жидкая сперма оказалась бесплатным бонусом. Кончил он постыдно быстро, но совершенно не расстроился.

– Первую стыковку можно считать удачной, – довольно улыбнулся Присли и плюхнулся на пол, о чем тут же пожалел. Забытые внутри шарики эгги прижались к простате, доставляя неприятные ощущения. – Ууу, пляяя, – протянул он, пересаживаясь по–другому.

Юмюм наблюдал, как обмякает член, становясь опять маленьким и мягким. Эурианин выглядел немного осоловевшим, глаза то и дело разъезжались в стороны, язык выглядывал из хоботка, облизывая его снаружи. Выглядело это до ужаса странно. Покачнувшись, Юмюм присел, а потом и вообще растянулся на земле. Присли испугался, что нечаянно отравил его, или сделал что–то не менее страшное, быстро набрал код и выскочил наружу.

Грудь Юмюма мерно вздымалась, дыхальца равномерно открывались и закрывались, потемневшая было кожа, вернула свой обычный голубовато–оливковый цвет, только синяк темным пятном выделялся чуть ниже глаз. Судя по всему Юмюм просто спал.

– Очень интересно, – задумчиво протянул Присли и пошел осматривать лагерь.

Больше всего его интересовали тягачи и будка энергетика, управлявшего силовым полем. К сожалению, и то и другое пока было бесполезно. Управлять тягачом он не мог из–за особенностей анатомии и коротких ног, а будка была закрыта и защищена своим собственным полем. 

Получалось, что сбежать можно только при переезде на новое место. Или во время представления. Стащив пару эгги из чужой миски, и скинув свои в кустах, Присли прихватил парочку похожих на желтый огурец плодов, которые падали с большого дерева, закрывавшего кроной пол стоянки, и вернулся к себе.

Эти плоды ели все, кто мог дотянуться, за исключением самих эуриан, Присли надеялся, что он тоже не отравится, если попробует кусочек. Мякоть инопланетного огурца оказалась мучнистой и пресной, но организм отреагировал адекватно… вроде бы. Юмюм проспал у клетки до утра, подложив руку под голову и забавно перебирая ногами во сне.

Утро началось с первой репетиции. Пришла Апып, пинком подняла ничего не понимающего Юмюма, надела на Присли ошейник с цепочкой и заставила бегать кругами, ходить по бревну, пролезать в разноцветные кольца и меж ногами Юмюма. Вероятно, выступать им предстояло вместе.

К обеду Присли совершенно выдохся, о чем и сообщил решительным «нет», на очередное приказание. Настал момент выяснить, что за чип зашит ему в шею. Юмюм замер где стоял. Он знал, что перечить Апып себе дороже. Присли как мог четко повторил «нет» и сел на землю. Рассерженная эурианка подлетела к нему и больно вздернула за ошейник, хлестнула по лицу, из разбитой губы веером брызнула кровь.

– Ну, давай, убей меня, и останешься без экзотической зверушки, – сплюнув ей под ноги, оскалился окровавленным ртом Присли. – Пить, эгги, сидеть, потом опять смогу бегать.

Умение говорить или бросившийся ей в ноги Юмюм, а может и все сразу, плюс столпившиеся вокруг цирковые, заставили Апып дать ему пару часов отдыха.

Вечером его гоняли до седьмого пота, ночью Присли спал, как убитый, утром почувствовал, что лучше бы умер, все мышцы болели, двигался он с огромным трудом. Он уже был готов спровоцировать Апып, чтобы она его добила, но тут явился Юмюм с новыми синяками и ссадинами на лице и заклеенным крылом.

– Вот сволочь, – Присли сразу понял, чьих рук это дело. – Иди сюда, – он указал на замок и свою подстилку.

Юмюм открыл дверь клетки, поставил разноцветную сумку, неуклюже забрался внутрь и закрылся. В сумке оказалась большая бутылка воды, пакет эгги и какие–то тюбики с закорючками надписей разного цвета. Писли оторвал от своей одежды полоску ткани, смочил в воде и принялся протирать ссадины на лице и руках эурианина.

– Это из–за меня она тебя так?

Юмюм не понял слов, но уловил смысл по жестам.

– Нет. Апып живот нет, – он изобразил огромный живот и перечеркнул жестом. – Всех бить.  
– Она не забеременела или скинула ребенка, – понял Присли. – Бить – плохо.

– Плохо, – вздохнул Юмюм и поморщился, по ребрам ему тоже досталось.

В этот день репетиций почти не было, все ходили хмурые, многие еще и побитые. Представления вечером тоже не было. Юмюм так и провел большую часть дня в клетке с Присли, активно изучая язык. Присли уже лег спать, когда дверца опять загрохотала, и в нее протиснули что–то длинное и плоское. Юмюм пришел со своим матрасом. Присли повеселился, пока тот пытался устроиться в узковатом для него пространстве, а потом покраснел, когда Юмюм вполне однозначно предложил ему отсосать.

– Понравилось, значит, – усмехнулся Присли, позволяя себя раздеть.

– Вкусно и спать хорошо, веселые сны, – ничуть не смущаясь, пояснил Юмюм.

– О, так тебя от спермы торкает, а я думал, плохо стало, – хохотнул Присли и раскинул ноги. – Соси.

Просить дважды не пришлось, Юмюм с энтузиазмом принялся за дело.

Проснулись в обнимку, в окружении тихонько хихикающих цирковых.

– Хей, просыпайся, тут народ собрался, требует объяснений, – потолкал своего дрессировщика и любовника в одном лице, Присли.

Юмюм сел, сонно потирая глаза, огляделся и стал стремительно синеть от смущения. Присли понял, что толку от него не будет, подошел к решетке, постучал по ней пустой миской.

– Что собрались? Репетировать! – последнее слово он произнес на эурианском и его, как ни странно, поняли. Оглядываясь и переговариваясь, народ потянулся по своим местам.

Все еще синий, но уже не до такой степени, Юмюм внимательно смотрел на него, явно что–то обдумывая.

– Ты где спишь? В палатке? – Присли указал на цветные шатры.

– Да.

– Один?

– Нет, много.

– Плохо. Тогда надо здесь до конца на ночь закрывать, – он пояснил непонятные слова жестами. – Будем спать, никто не подсмотрит.

Присли ждал, что Юмюм возмутится, скажет, звери не командуют дрессировщиком, или еще что–то унизительное, но тот только раскрутил один, из тюбиков и показал, что надо смазать раны, чем они и занялись.

Апып не появлялась, и народ лениво отрабатывал номера. Присли наблюдал то за одними, то за другими, перебирая свои таланты. Фокусов он показывать не умел, по канату не ходил, а вот кувыркаться мог, спасибо активному детству и работе в космосе. Надо было придумать свой номер, чтобы не бегать на четвереньках меж ног хозяина, как собака.

– Мы можем выйти? Только без ошейника. Куда я от тебя побегу? Ты мне нравишься, прикольный, – чередуя слова двух языков и жесты, попросил Присли. – Мне другая одежда нужна, чтоб не падала и не мешала, и вон те маты. Хочу попробовать прыгать. Прыыыыгааааать. Понимаешь?

Юмюм посмотрел на него только маленькими глазками, прикрыв большие, покрутил хоботком из стороны в сторону, но все же согласился. Набедренную повязку Присли соорудил себе из платка, ничего более подходящего не нашлось. Молодые эуриане бегали в натуральном виде, потому что на месте репродуктивных органов у них был рот для еды, а где сами эти органы Присли еще не прояснил, прикрывать им было нечего. Взрослые ходили в разнообразных коротких юбках, иногда сразу двух или трех, в зависимости от статуса. Остальные делиться одеждой не спешили.

Немного размяв все еще ноющие мышцы, Присли разбежался и прыгнул. Удалось перекувырнуться в воздухе, но приземлился на спину, выбив из себя воздух. Отдышавшись, повторил попытку. Он упорно прыгал раз за разом, пока тело не начало вспоминать, как это делается. Несколько раз ему удавалось встать на ноги, вызывая одобрительный свист наблюдающих.

Наконец он окончательно выдохся и растянулся на мате, раскинув руки и ноги.

– Пиииить! – Присли понял, что растягивая слова, он облегчает понимание.

Юмюм протянул ему бутылку, остальные застрекотали, эурианину пришлось отвечать. Присли не понял о чем они говорили, но циркачи смотрели то на Юмюма, то на Присли, переспрашивали, уточняли, пытались говорить с самим Присли, но слишком сложно, он не понимал. В толпе начали раздаваться смешки, Юмюм начал синеть, Присли разозлился, встал, схватил его за руку и потянул к палатке, в которой кормили.

– Эгги, еда.

Обрадованный возможностью уйти, Юмюм пошел в указанном направлении. Смех за спиной постепенно стих. В палатке обедало трое эуриан и двое других инопланетян, более коренастых и бескрылых, но питающихся так же снизу. Повар в двойной юбке стоял у большого котла и помешивал белую массу, постепенно превращая ее в россыпь плавающих шариков.

– Как пельмени, только сами лепятся, – улыбнулся Присли. Видеть, что странное нечто варится, как привычная еда, было приятно.

Получив два пакета эгги, они ушли в свою клетку. У чехла, закрывающего клетку сверху, оказывается, было дистанционное управление, с того самого пульта, где набирался код замка. Присли не запомнил комбинации, но надеялся сделать это позже. Организовав себе тень, они уселись на матрас обедать. Вернее, уселся Присли, а Юмюм быстро напихал в себя шариков и лег рядом, аккуратно складывая крылья.

Слюдяное полотно, натянутое меж темных жил, казалось таким тонким, но на самом деле было прочным и гибким. Присли видел, как эуриане перелетают с места на место, поджав ноги и руки, будто большие шмели, утробно гудя. Летали они не очень часто, видимо это был не основной способ передвижения, особенно в век летательных аппаратов и различных машин. Чаще всего крылья использовали при быстром беге.

Пройдясь пальцами по крайней жиле, Присли добрался до основания крыла и поскреб ногтями место, где оно переходило в спину. Юмюм благосклонно заурчал и перевернулся на живот. Почесывая сухую и плотную кожу, Присли спускался все ниже, постепенно добравшись до плотно сомкнутых ягодиц, погладил место соединения, чуть надавливая. Юмюм вздрогнул и быстро перевернулся на спину. Присли сделал себе пометку, прояснить это место.

Не показав какой–то особой заинтересованности отдельной частью тела, Присли вернулся к голове и погладил еще небольшой гребень из гибких хрящей с натянутыми меж ними перепонками светлой кожи, начинающимися от воображаемой линии роста волос и заканчивающихся почти у шеи сзади. Юмюм молчал, но гребень постепенно синел, выдавая его возбуждение.

Присли пытался представить, как эуриане доставляют друг другу удовольствие, но картинка не складывалась, все портила Апып, избивающая всех, кто попадется под руку. Он продолжил путешествие по телу, пока не добрался до рта. Плотно закрытая щель не имела губ или других видимых чувствительных образований, но раскрылась, едва Присли коснулся края. Мышечные стенки обхватили пальцы и попытались затянуть внутрь. Присл так увлекся, то сопротивляясь, то позволяя заглотить их на всю длину, что не сразу заметил, тонкую подвижную трубку, тянущуюся к его рукам.

– О, хуй нашелся, – усмехнулся он и подставил кулак, позволяя инопланетному члену проникнуть внутрь. Мышечная трубка интенсивно синего цвета, к концу переходящего почти в черный, не имела выраженной головки и вообще больше напоминала ребристый шланг для душа с крохотной дырочкой на конце, чем на человеческий орган совокупления. С другой стороны, эурианцы не обязаны быть похожими на людей. И вообще, они яйцекладущие. Юмюм показывал ему инкубатор, где под розовым светом грелось три яйца с надписями на кожистой скорлупе.

Темный кончик ритмично выглядывал из кулака, Присли понюхал его, ничего особо не ощутив, а потом прижал губами, совсем немного, но этого хватило, чтобы в рот брызнуло жгучим, словно пожевал острый перец. Тонкий член уже скрылся меж вновь поджавшихся ягодиц, а Присли еще отплевывался и полоскал рот водой, заодно смывая катящиеся градом слезы. Если он и подумывал в какой–то момент, разрешить засунуть эту верткую штуку в себя, то теперь точно передумал, все кишки сожжет. Это потом выяснилось, что слизистая рта не пострадала, но ощущения были, будто вот–вот все пойдет пузырями и слезет клоками. Брр.

Юмюм сидел в углу клетки, сложив под собой ноги гармошкой, и расстроенно сопел, наблюдая, как Присли плюется и ругается непослушным языком. Когда человеку стало лучше и он присел на другой край матраса, Юмюм печально загудел извинения.

Присли сморгнул последние слезинки и расхохотался, выдавливая новые.

– Экстремальный межрасовый секс – засчитано, – он шумно высморкался, сел рядом. – Не переживай, кто же знал.

Присли погладил Юмюма по плечу, потеребил мочку уха, оттянутую тяжелой серьгой, пока одной, в отличие от старших товарищей. Тот немного повернул голову, согнул хоботок и чуть присосался к щеке, одновременно щекоча языком. Присли тут же захотелось научить его целоваться по человечески, но тогда он непременно возбудится, а впереди продолжение тренировок. Прыгать со стояком то еще удовольствие. Пришлось ограничиться ответным прикосновением губами к щеке и отстраниться.

– А ты сможешь подкинуть меня руками? – Присли показал, что имеет в виду. – Чтобы я вылетел выше. Я видел такое в нашем цирке.

Юмюм понимал меньше половины слов, но догадался по жестам и согласно кивнул.

– Пошли, попробуем.

С этого момента Присли мог смело сказать, что для него началась обычная цирковая рутина. Если за разумного его признали не все, то говорящим считали точно. Апып смотрела на возню Юмюма с человеком скептически, но еду в зад больше не толкала, и на том спасибо. Убедившись, что «зверь» совсем ручной и агрессии не проявляет, разрешила Юмюму сводить Присли на представление.

Оказалось, что большая часть зверинца базируется прямо у главного купола, чтобы не приходилось далеко идти на репетиции и выступления. Основной состав артистов тоже жил отдельно в индивидуальных вагончиках. Там, где жил Присли было место молодняка, которых готовили к работе, но еще не выпускали на арену.

Представление поразило Присли завораживающей яркостью. Он не заметил, как прошло два часа, так и простояв у щелочки меж штор, через которую глядел. Мимо него проходили артисты, несли реквизит, проводили зверей, а он смотрел, затаив дыхание, как из обычных вещей и каждодневного труда рождается восхитительное шоу, приправленное объемными изображениями и звуковыми эффектами.

Ночью ему приснился его номер. Белый человек мечется в свете прожектора меж деревьев, уворачиваясь от стрел и топоров дикарей. Он забирает некий артефакт и взбирается на «деревья», меж которых делает сальто, пока не взбирается под самый купол, где зажигает «солнце», которое позволяет всем увидеть друг друга, прекратить вражду и спеть во славу общего солнца. Все это должно сопровождаться соответствующей музыкой и другими звуками, а в конце – фанфары. Или что–то подобное.

От воплощения отделяла самая малость: он не мог это рассказать, слов не знал, а облегчать ему задачу посредством универсального переводчика никто не спешил. Юмюм вообще не понял о чем идет речь, когда Присли пытался объяснить, что это за аппарат. Все новички учили язык эуриан, и разговаривали на нем с большим или меньшим успехом.

Теперь Присли постоянно тренировался говорить, повторяя все подряд. Молчал он только когда спал, в момент прыжка, и когда они целовались с Юмюмом, прячась по укромным местам.  
Присли не уловил когда их отношения из вынужденных перешли в романтические. Остальные посмеивались, но не мешали. Юмюма не считали конкурентом из–за кроткого нрава, а человека вообще не воспринимали всерьез, называя говорящим зверем. Присли сперва злился за такое отношение, искал способ доказать свою разумность, а потом понял, что «неразумным» быть выгоднее. Как городской дурачок, которому разрешали мочиться в центральном парке и говорить мэру, что он вор, прямо в глаза. Присли с разоблачениями ни к кому не лез, хотя уже пригляделся к местной публике и знал, кто кому готов нагадить в тапки, если бы они были в наличии. Его целью стало воплощение мечты, и он работал на нее не жалея сил.

Простояв на одном месте около сорока дней, цирк начал упаковываться, чтобы переезжать на другое. 

– Мы в другой город? – пересчитывая телескопические шесты палаток, спросил Присли.

– На другой континент, через море, – Юмюм защелкнул очередной контейнер и водрузил его на стопку таких же.

– Круто, вот бы посмотреть.

– Посмотришь.

– Как? Из закрытой наглухо клетки?

– А тебе не сказали?

– Что? Ты же знаешь, со мной не разговаривают.

– Мы едем вместе. У одной клетки повреждена ось, Апып сказала, что ты можешь ехать со мной. Только одеть велела.

Присли перекувырнулся от радости и чмокнул Юмюма куда достал, в скулу.

– Если мне отдадут ту голубую ткань, которую хотели выкинуть после представления, то я сделаю себе одежду.

– Как?

– Обернусь, подоткну, и будет прилично. Только ее бы постирать.

Они бросили грузить ящики и пошли добывать ткань.

Апып проводила их взглядом, стоя на возвышении, оставшемся от ее палатки. Когда ей в довесок к пламенеющему ульву предложили полумертвого человека, она согласилась взять его на еду, если ульв откажется от эгги. Пару раз в цирк попадали люди, но быстро гибли и не желали ничему учиться. Обычно они бились о прутья и выли в своих клетках, пока не утихали насовсем. Этот был совсем другой. Даже выбравшись из клетки, он не кинулся на силовое поле, а вел себя спокойно, старательно обследуя местность. Приручил глупого Юмюма. Ее бестолковый сын не желал учиться, мечтал сбежать из цирка, и годился только убирать навоз за животными, а тут приободрился, начал репетировать с человеком, постоянно что–то объяснял ему, и, кажется, понимал, что тот говорит в ответ. Возможно, в качестве сильного преувеличения, ей все же попался разумный человек.

Как жаль, что она уже стара и не может больше вынашивать яйца. Все ее детки разлетелись по галактике, некому оставить дело воспитания молодежи. А Юмюм слишком мягок для этой должности. Уж сколько она пыталась вбить в него стойкость, а что вышло? Переселился в клетку к человеку. Позор на весь род.

Апып шумно вздохнула, увидела сваленные в кучу полотна от шатров, и пошла наводить порядок.

– Анян, Ыпип, Онен, – идите сюда, дети склизкой гадины. Почему шатры лежат и мнутся? Ты их будешь мыть и чистить? Или ты? – таскала Апып за гребни нерадивых подростков, отводя душу. Ничего, она еще крепкая, покажет, кто тут главный.

Рано или поздно, любые сборы подходят к концу. Длинный караван, из расписных фургонов и зачехленных клеток растянулся по дороге, переезжая на новое место. Через океан часть груза должна была плыть на огромном корабле, артисты же летели на аэробусе, что было гораздо быстрее.

– А как вы перелетаете на другие планеты? – не отрывая взгляда от пейзажей за окном, спросил Присли.

До порта и аэропорта они должны были добираться наземным транспортом, вроде автобуса. Присли выпросил себе место у окна, и теперь наслаждался инопланетными полями и лесами. Ну и что, что они кроме цвета растений – бледно желтых, почти белесых – ничем не отличались от родных, все равно это была другая планета, невиданная. А еще среди высокой травы бродили животные, у которых Присли так и не понял где перед, а где зад, если они вообще были.

– На грузовых челноках, – буркнул Юмюм. Они ехали уже четвертый час, у него болела голова, и никак не удавалось уснуть, в том числе и от бесконечных вопросов человека. – Отстань, спать хочу.

– Спи, – обернулся Присли и погладил его по ближайшей коленке.

– Не могу.

– А если снотворного? – Присли сделал характерный жест, будто дрочит.

– Как? – с возмущением в голосе, но энтузиазмом в глазах, спросил эурианин.

– Наклонись.

Раздвинув полы своей одежды, Присли показал кончик возбужденного члена.

– Он всегда так?

– Как только ты выражаешь желание, – краснея и оголяясь сильнее, прикусил губу Присли.

Стараясь не шуметь, Юмюм всосал член и принялся ласкать его подвижным языком. Присли старался отвлекаться на картинки за окном, чтобы не стонать, но это было невероятно сложно. Пришлось до боли закусить руку, дыша раздувающимися от возбуждения ноздрями. В финале он все же придушено пискнул, но этот звук потонул в шуме мотора. Присли удовлетворенно расслабился, Юмюм, облизываясь, откинулся на спинку сиденья, подобрал ноги и через минуту уже крепко спал. Присли еще немного поглазел на проплывающие мимо холмы и поля, свернулся клубком на сиденье, устроил голову на коленях Юмюма и тоже заснул.

В порту разразился скандал. Оказалось, что Присли плывет со зверинцем, а Юмюм летит на аэробусе. Если Присли оставалось только смириться, то Юмюм впервые проявил характер, доказывая Апып, что никуда не полетит без своего человека.

– Тогда полетит Инун, а ты будешь чистить клетки, вместо него.

– Мне не привыкать, – отвернулся Юмюм, чтобы она не видела его сияющий взгляд.

Инун подхватил свои вещи, похлопал себя по уху, показывая, что считает Юмюма дурачком, и пошел за теми, кто отправлялся в аэропорт.

Юмюм ликовал. Неделя без надзора Апып казалась подарком небес. Понятно, что Присли поселился в каюте Юмюма, а не в клетке в трюме. Скрытые от чужих глаз, они устроили себе медовый месяц.

Перечистив клетки и задав корм животным, они запирались в каюте и ласкали друг друга, выискивая чувствительные места и стараясь не наглотаться спермы. Не всегда это удавалось, но реакция у обоих уже не была такой острой. Юмюм засыпал на час–другой, а не на восемь, как раньше, а Присли уже находил остроту возбуждающей, а не ужасной.

Он все же разглядел, что прячется меж эурианских ягодиц. Ничего особо интересного. Тонкий гибкий член в спокойном состоянии был как оболочка воздушного шарика, плоский и мятый. Когда Юмюму перевалит за сорок, член переродится в яйцеклад, короткий и сильно растягивающийся. Это напомнило Присли эластичную футболку, как–то купленную матерью. Потянешь за плечи и подол – становится тонкой и длинной, потянешь в стороны – короткой и широкой. На любую фигуру. Или яйцо.

Отверстие для выведения отходов жизнедеятельности у эурианина тоже нашлось, оно было небольшим, располагалось ниже рта и функционировало как клоака у птиц. Разумеется, что Присли не преминул залезть туда пальцем, но ничего интересного не получилось, только испачкался.  
Вечером они выходили на палубу и любовались закатом, если не штормило. Там обычно уже прогуливались два других эурианина, приставленных к зверинцу. Раньше Присли не общался с ними близко, как–то причины не было, теперь они садились за одним столиком в кафе, брали себе по напитку и болтали обо всем на свете. Присли рассказывал о Новой Земле, как на нее впервые попали переселенцы, как его родители осваивали новые земли и космос вокруг.

– А потом кто–то меня украл и продал в ваш цирк, – с подозрением рассматривая какую–то сморщенную ягоду, плавающую на дне стакана, завершил рассказ человек.

– Почему ты не сбежишь? – спросил Еуеу.

– Зачем? Когда бы я бесплатно покатался по галактике, да еще с самым знаменитым и таинственным цирком в этом секторе. Мне у вас нравится. И дрессировщик у меня клевый, – он выловил ягоду из стакана и вручил Юмюму, тот посмотрел на нее маленькими глазками, будто рентгеном просветил, сморщился и точным щелчком отправил за борт.

– Я бы не смог так жить, – признался Укик.

– А чем твоя жизнь сильно отличается от моей? – пристально посмотрел на него Присли. – Мы живем в одинаковых палатках, едим одну и ту же еду, репетируем до упаду, возим говно за шелупонью.

– И по морде от Апып получаем на равных, – икнул Еуеу.

– Только ты по документам шелупонь, а мы – эуриане.

– Так ваши документы липовые. По настоящим я человек, гражданин Объединения планет, а тут под сценическим псевдонимом, как ваша Лава Неотразимая, которая на самом деле просто Ален.

– Вы не боитесь, что Апып узнает, что вы соединяете концы? – синея ушами спросил Укик.

– А разве мы их соединяем? – дурашливо выкатил глаза Присли. – Никогда. Правда, Юмюм?

Тот тоже посинел ушами и мотнул хоботком. Концов они, действительно, не соединяли, а запихивали их друг в друга по два раза на дню, но другим об этом знать не обязательно.  
Присли не только болтал, он еще и слушал, и выяснил, что может отправить сообщение родителям через автоматическую станцию на маяк. Осталось уговорить Юмюма помочь. Читать на местном языке он не мог.

– Юмюм, а кто учит вашу малышню? Я ни разу не видел, чтобы они куда–то собирались и учились читать и писать, – отгоняя буслика в угол клетки, стреляющей током палкой, спросил Присли.

– В специальный дом отправляют, где живут и учатся.

– Типа наших интернатов, понятно. Вот почему я подростков не видел. А ты тоже учился?

– Не долго, – отвернулся Юмюм и принялся яростно скрести пол соседней клетки.

– Почему? – не забывая о яростно желающем поиграть сто килограммовом буслике, остановился Присли.

– Потому что дурачок и маменькин сынок, – передразнил кого–то Юмюм.

Присли в сотый раз оттолкнул слюнявую морду, вышел из клетки.

– И чей же ты сынок?

– Апып. Ты не знал? Отпрыск главной распорядительницы чистит клетки наравне с человеком. Можешь радоваться, – зло выдул он слова.

– Я и радуюсь.

Присли помог Юмюму подтащить тюк абсорбента, которым посыпали пол клеток, дождался, пока тот закончит уборку и выйдет, подцепил его двумя пальцами за дыхальца, не давая сбежать.

– Я по–настоящему радуюсь, что ты оказался не заносчивый мудак и не злобный урод, вымещающий на мне свою обиду на весь свет. Я рад, что мы смогли понять друг друга. Ты знаешь, что вами на других планетах детей пугают? Придут эуриане и унесут в свой цирк. В цирк, откуда невозможно вернуться, на верную смерть.

– Тебя и украли, – заметил Юмюм.

– Не вы. И я жив. Благодаря тебе. Вот такому неправильному, – Присли убрал пальцы из дыхалец, зная, что это неприятно, обнял Юмюма за талию, тот обнял длинными руками в ответ.

– Апып нас убьет, – выдохнул в отрастающую шевелюру Присли Юмюм.

– Это мы еще посмотрим. Ты же меня защитишь?

– Конечно.

– Хэй, полегче, ребра поломаешь!

– Это ты мне правые дыхальца прижал!

– А как можно сделать искусственное дыхание, если непонятно куда вдыхать? Дырочек много.

– В рот.

– Это вот так? – хватая хоботок, потянулся губами Присли.

Юмюм не ответил, присасываясь в поцелуе.

В этот день произошло еще два значительных события: Присли отправил сообщение, что у него все хорошо, с голофото, и Юмюм начал учить его писать. Вернее, они решили обменяться знаниями, одновременно изучая письменность и счету друг друга. Говорить на стандарте, языке Присли, Юмюм пытался уже давно. Слова получались растянутыми, но узнаваемыми. Присли подозревал, что его произношение для местных звучит так же странно, слишком отрывочно.

Там же, на корабле, Присли узнал, что эуриане тоже используют презервативы. Он наткнулся на автомат, продающий всякую всячину, и заинтересовался откровенной картинкой. Синея и закатывая глаза от смущения, Юмюм объяснил что это.

– Ты можешь их купить?

– Зачем? У нас с тобой не может быть детей.

– Вот и отлично, яйца это по твоей части, а я хочу удовольствий и экспериментов, – решительно отобрал чип оплаты Присли и задумчиво покусал губу, разбираясь в надписях.

Обновку опробовали тем же вечером.

– Выпускай свой стебелек, чего жмешься? – уговаривал Присли, устроившись меж ног Юмюма со скрученным в колечко презервативом. Он уже потренировался надевать его себе на палец, и был уверен, что справится быстро, потому что…

– Температура способной вынашивать яйца…

– Самки.

– Самки у животных!

– Мы все животные, поверь на слово, – хихикнул Присли. – Не отвлекайся. Так что там с температурой самок?

– Она высокая, особенно внутри, и когда проникаешь…

– Обжигаешься.

– Резко горячо и кончаешь. Если медленно, то можно получить ожог.

– Как же яйца не свариваются?

– Не знаю. Я тебе что – ученый?! Я знаю, что у тебя горячие руки, а рот еще жарче!

– Хм, а на ощупь не скажешь, что ты внутри холодный, – Присли погладил его между ног, проталкивая пальцы в нижний рот, который оказался весьма чувствительным и тоже подходил для секса.

– Это из–за кожи, – Юмюм все же сдался и выпустил на свободу змейку члена.

Присли поймал ее за серединку, и стараясь не коснуться термочувствительного кончика, раскатал резинку. Материал был более плотный, особенно сверху, и скользкий на ощупь.

– А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и попробуй доставить мне удовольствие, – направляя инопланетный хуй в родную задницу, велел Присли.

Из–за маленькой толщины больно не было совершенно, да и приятно тоже. Будто червяк внутри шевелится. Но когда Юмюм начал двигаться проезжая рельефной поверхностью по колечку мышц, внутри начал разгораться приятный пожар. Присли очень надеялся, что это не аллергия на смазку.  
Юмюм прикрыл большие глаза и смотрел одними маленькими, которые воспринимали «глубину вещей». Он изогнул член, и образовавшиеся коленца стали приятно упираться внутри и задевать чувствительные места.

– Дааа, – хрипло выдохнул Присли, двигаясь навстречу. – Как ты угадываешь?

– Вижу, – тяжело дыша, еще размашистей двинулся Юмюм.

– Мои внутренности?

– Как разгорается цветок желания. Красиво.

Судя по обрывочной речи, сам он кончил минимум дважды, но не прекращал двигаться.

– Еще немножко, – проскулил Присли, чувствуя, как опадает чужой член.

Юмюм вышел из него, вызывая стон разочарования, скинул почти соскользнувший презерватив, и засунул в человека два длинных пальца, сразу попадая куда нужно, а короткими потирая член. Присли взвыл и кончил, сжимаясь на растянувших его пальцах. Кажется Юмюма тряхнуло третий раз, уже на сухую, но Присли не стал лезть с расспросами. Ему было расслабленно и хорошо.  
Ночью заболел бизр, мохнатая зверюга, выше Апып, если встанет на задние лапы, кроткий, как овечка. Он впервые плыл так долго и тяжело переносил закрытое пространство.

– Его надо вывести на палубу, – сказал Присли, – срочно.

– Нельзя, там все перепугаются! – с тоской глядя на стонущего с каждым вздохом зверя, мотнул хоботком Юмюм.

– Бери палку, а я одену ему ошейник.

Бизр лизал руки и ноги циркачей, жалуясь на свой манер.

– Вставай, пошли гулять, – потянул его за холку Присли. – Только тихо, публику не пугать.

Он намотал цепь на кулак и вывел бизра из клетки. Тот нервно дернул носом, натянул цепь. Присли понимал, что если бизр побежит, то они не удержат его даже вдвоем, но надеялся, что все обойдется.

– Держи палку так, чтобы он не видел, – велел Присли.

Они поднялись по металлическим ступеням на первую палубу, пошли вдоль борта в полной тишине, нарушаемой только шумом моря и цоканьем когтей бизра. На свежем воздухе зверю сразу стало лучше, он любопытно обнюхивал все вокруг, а потом забрался меж двух лежаков, поставленных для отдыха туристов, положил голову на лапы и закрыл глаза, непрозрачно намекая, что спать намерен здесь. Присли обмотал цепь вокруг талии и устроился на одном из лежаков.

– Иди спать, я покараулю, – махнул в направлении кают.

– А если… – начал было Юмюм.

– Никаких «если». Через два часа приходи, отведем его обратно.

Два часа – это не много, если ты не спишь на палубе с огромной мохнатой тушей. Присли проснулся от движения цепи. Его еще не дернули, но звенья тихо звякнули, натянувшись. Открыв глаза, он тут же закрыл их обратно, в надежде, что ему все снится. Широким полукругом их окружали эурианцы, молча рассматривающие странную парочку. Бизр глухо рявкнул и начал подниматься на ноги, сперва на передние, потом на средние, изогнулся, со скрипом отодвигая пустой топчан, почесал задней лапой за ухом, окончательно встал и встряхнулся. По толпе прошел тихий ропот.

– Уупи, сидеть, – похлопал его по спине Присли, заставляя вновь опуститься на мохнатый зад. – Доброе утро. Чем обязан такому вниманию?

– Это бизр? А как его зовут? – первой осмелился задать вопрос маленький эурианец, выглянув из–за ног взрослых.

– Да, это бизр, его зовут Уупи. Он плохо переносит духоту трюма, пришлось его вывести подышать свежим воздухом.

– Он кусается?

– Если разозлить, думаю, да. Зубы у него есть.

– У тебя тоже есть зубы. Ты какой зверь?

– Не все, у кого есть зубы – звери. Я – человек.

Толпа ахнула. Одни попытались протиснуться ближе, чтобы рассмотреть человека, другие, наоборот, решили отойти подальше. В руках у многих появились разнообразные аппараты, способные делать голофото. Кажется Присли попал в историю во всех смыслах.

Через толпу с разных сторон протолкались Юмюм и капитан.

– Что случилось? – поинтересовался высокий эурианец в юбке и переднике цвета морской волны.

– Ничего такого, эр капитан, – загораживая Присли собой, выступил вперед Юмюм. – Мы уже уходим.

– Вы же из цирка?

– Да.

– Может, покажете пару трюков? Ну, эп, ап!

Зрители захлопали, Юмюм и Присли озадаченно переглянулись, только бизр Уупи не растерялся, а встал на задние лапы и неуклюже закружился, обматываясь цепью. Вновь раздались аплодисменты, Уупи поклонился и разинул пасть, требуя угощения.

– Ни у кого нет мешочка эгги? – тихо поинтересовался Присли.

Из задних рядов передали пакет еды. Юмюм достал пару шариков, кинул в пасть Уупи, тот быстро их схрумкал и вывалил язык, выпрашивая еще. шальная мысль посетила Присли.

– Иди вперед и держи эгги, он пойдет за тобой, а я сяду верхом. Это будет здорово выглядеть.

– Он тебя сожрет.

– Для этого и нужно эгги под носом, чтоб отвлекать. А у лестницы спрыгну и вместе заманим его в клетку.

– Он точно тебя сожрет, – повторил Юмюм, но достал еще два белых шарика.

Присли вскарабкался на спину бизру, уцепился за шерсть и пришпорил пятками. Последнее было лишним, Уупи взревел и попытался его скинуть, но тут Юмюм метко закинул эгги в разинутую пасть, Уупи фыркнул и потрусил за ним следом, гремя цепью, которую Юмюм не догадался взять в руки.

Расслабившись, Присли улыбнулся и помахал рукой, им опять захлопали, Уупи встал на дыбы, все ахнули, Присли вцепился в густую шерсть, как обезьяна, сумел удержаться, и под довольные возгласы все же добрался до лестницы, ведущей вниз. Спрыгнув, он подхватил цепь, одернул задравшуюся одежду, и пошел рядом с бизром, нахваливая его и почесывая за ухом.

Уже вернувшись в каюту, Юмюм сел на пол, растопыривая крылья и складываясь в комок, и прижал гребень руками.

– Апып нас убьет.

– За что? О наказании никто не говорил, все остались довольны, бизр даже не нагадил на палубе. За что нас убивать? Хорошая реклама. Все захотят прийти посмотреть на Уупи.

– И тебя.

– Зачем на меня? Я еще не готов. У меня уже сложилась концепция моего будущего номера, но его еще надо утвердить, сделать декорации, подобрать других участников. Ты ножи метать умеешь? А топор?

– Какой топор?! – в отчаянии воскликнул Юмюм.

– Желательно красивый, с резной ручкой, – постепенно говоря все тише, пояснил Присли. – Да не переживай ты так, что она сделает? Ну, поколотит маленько, потерпим. Первый раз что ли. Зато Уупи в порядке. Не могли же мы бросить его умирать от страха.

Присли сел рядом и принялся гладить Юмюма по крыльям и напряженной спине.

– Она может тебя перепродать! – звенящим шепотом сообщил Юмюм, шмыгая хоботком.

– Зачем? Скорее выступать заставит. Я же экзотика, за меня будут хорошо платить.

– Что ты меня уговариваешь? Это я должен тебя уговаривать! Я главный!

– Конечно ты, – согласился Присли, обнимая его. – Как думаешь, чип в шее глубоко зашит?

– Нет, иначе сканеры не берут. А что?

– Ничего, – нащупывая маленькое уплотнение чуть ниже линии роста волос, заверил Присли. – Просто узнал. Думал болячка какая–то, а это и есть чип.

– Не смей его вынимать! Все должны быть с чипом!

– И у тебя есть?

– Разумеется. У всех есть, только данные разные.

– А данные может заменить только Апып?

– Она подает запрос, а меняют законники.

– Понятно, как у нас. Знаешь, я посмотрел, наши миры не очень–то и отличаются. У вас, разве что крылья есть и коленок побольше.

– Это называется сгиб. Есть верхние сгибы и нижние, – поправил Присли Юмюм.

– А как это пишется?

Юмюм встал, взял планшет и принялся рисовать пальцем закорючки, которые Присли старался расшифровать. Сердитая Апып была на время забыта.

Первое, что случилось, едва они сошли на берег – оба получили по звонкой затрещине.

– За что?! – возмутился Присли, потирая затылок.

– Вы опозорили цирк!

– Чем?! – воскликнули уже оба разом.

Она включила портативный голопроектор и вывела на экран фото, где Присли восседал верхом на Уупе.

– Во что ты одет?!

– В кусок ткани, который остался от представления. Нельзя было брать?

– Артист такого великого цирка, как наш, не может ходить одетым, как попрошайка! Это позор!

– Я согласен переодеться, как только сошьют что–нибудь подходящее, – пряча глаза и улыбку, скромно согласился Присли. – Только скажите швее, что рот для еды у меня вверху, а для ног лучше пошить штаны. Я расскажу, как они выглядят.

– Нахал, – фыркнула Апып и торжественно удалилась.

Торжествующее хоровое «Ииихххууу!» полетело ей в спину. Апып довольно дернула хоботком. Не зря она согласилась забрать умирающего человечка, ох, не зря.

***

Прошел год.

– Поздравляю, теперь ты старший брат! – радостно сообщил Присли Юмюму, вваливаясь в палатку, где тот корпел над бухгалтерией. – Можешь сходить в инкубатор, Апып там, воркует над пищащим комком. Никогда ее такой не видел.

– Я не пойду ругаться с рабочими вместо нее, и гонять уходчиков, – Юмюм был явно не в духе.

– Присматривать за рабочими я пристроил Уупи, – самодовольно улыбнулся Присли. – Как кто–нибудь останавливается, он начинает рычать, а если те все равно не слушаются, то прижимает лапой и вылизывает. Двое уже в слюнях с ног до головы, остальные не рискуют провоцировать. К вечеру все доделают.

– Они на нас в суд подадут, – подергивая хоботком от смеха, поднял глаза от планшета Юмюм.

– И что предъявят? Был обслюнявлен инопланетным медведем, потому что вилял от работы, спасите, помогите. Нормально все будет. А для уходчиков есть шланг с холодной водой. Кто плохо отмыл животных и клетки, тот моется сам. А потом все равно отмывает клетки.

– Жестоко, – хрюкнул Юмюм.

– Ну, не бить же всех по морде, как твоя мама. Я вообще не достану, а ты не можешь.

Юмюм вздохнул, но спорить не стал, бить других он так и не научился. Пока Апып вынашивала яйцо, молодыми эурианами, занятыми на хозяйственных работах, чаще всего командовал Присли, разработав свою систему поощрений и наказаний. Проштрафился – сиди в грязной клетке, хорошо делаешь работу – получи пакет фруктовых эгги. Еще во время плавания Присли узнал, что эгги бывают разные на вкус и цвет, это цирковой повар предпочитает не заморачиваться и готовит всегда одни белые.

Поначалу эуриане порыкивали на чужака, но за него неизменно вступалась Апып, и постепенно все приняли, что Присли имеет право, потому что… Просто имеет и все. Тем более, что он становился все популярнее. После случайного выступления с бизром на корабле, его стали выпускать на арену, сначала заполнять паузы между номерами, потом и со своим небольшим номером. Сейчас он плотно участвовал в трех из шести программ, с которыми гастролировали по планетам.

Это было днем, а ночью…

– Прекрати вертеться, ты мне крыло сломаешь.

– У меня бессонница.

– Это у меня от тебя бессонница!

– Так давай накормлю снотворным!

– Похотливый человечишка.

– Ой, кто бы говорил.

Треск разрываемой упаковки презерватива. Возня и потрескивание трущихся друг о друга крыльев, сменяется звуками влажных шлепков и тяжелого дыхания. Им не надоедает ощущать единение тел и душ.

***

Прошло еще два года.

– Мама, объясни отцу, что это не военное вторжение, а дружественная миссия! Вы хотели посмотреть, чем я занимаюсь? Так смотрите! Отец! У нас нет оружия! Генераторы силового поля есть, но это чтобы звери не разбегались! Давай без паранойи, вроде бы уже сто раз все обсудили. Контрамарки для вас и тетушки на кассе, – трубные голоса за кадром. – Мама, мне надо идти, вечером встретимся. Эуриане не говорят на стандарте, пойду переводить.

Вечером того же дня.

– Почтеннейшая публика! Впервые на Новой Земле все звезды эурианского цирка только для вас! Аплодисменты!

Ночь, шебуршение в кровати двух подстраивающихся тел.

– Я тебе ничего не прижал? Крыло, дыхальца?

– Нет, все нормально.

– Поверить не могу, я вел свое первое в жизни представление!

– Хорошая прибыль.

– И никто никого не убил, хотя я очень боялся. Слухи о вас…

– Я помню, воруем и поедаем маленьких людских детишек, – тихо рассмеялся Юмюм и сильнее прижал к себе личного человека. – Можно я тебя тоже немного поем? И нижним ртом и верхним?

– Звучит заманчиво, начинай.


End file.
